clash_of_the_titansfandomcom-20200213-history
Deities
Gods are supreme beings that existed long before mankind did. The First Generation of Gods (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Hestia), were descended from the Titans Kronos and Rhea. Overview The First Generation of Gods were the children of the Titans. Therefore they were immortal and had incredible powers and abilities. The Second Generation of Gods were the children of the First Generation. They also inherited these powers and abilities. Government All the gods, with the exception of Hades, ruled with Zeus, the King of the Gods. The gods lived upon Mount Olympus, and ruled mankind and the Universe. Twelve Olympians *Zeus *Poseidon *Ares *Aphrodite *Athena *Apollo *Artemis *Hermes *Demeter *Hestia *Hera *Hephaestus Power Source It is known that Zeus created the humans, for the humans to pray to the gods. Human's prayers feed the gods' immortality and therefore if the humans stop praying, as demonstrated in Wrath of the Titans, gods can be weakened enough to be harmed and killed. Seeing as the Gods rely on human prayer for power, it is unknown how they were able to fight the Titans in the first place. This may be why Hades created the Kraken to defeat the the Titans, while Hades, Poseidon and Zues personally defeated Kronos using the Spear of Triam. Since Hades created the enormous Kraken from his own flesh however, it would have required a large amount of power to do so. It may well be that Zeus created the humans during the time of the Titans, or perhaps the Gods may still have possesed some inner strength. Another theory is that the trident, pitchfork and thunderbolt supplied the necessary power to overthrow the Titans. Life Force Manipulation and Siphoning Gods have the uncanny ability of manipulating their life force. They can willingly transfer portions if not all of their life force to another god. There is a limit of life force a god can transfer, and depending the amount of life force a god transfers to other, the power and life force of the one transferring will be decreased. If a god transfers too much life force, such as Hades transfered to Zeus, the powers of the god can diminish or be spent to the point the god becomes powerless and mortal. The life force of a god can also be siphoned. A good example been how Ares and Hades siphoned the godly energies of Zeus and transferred them to the Titan Kronos. When a god's power is siphoned,his/her skin begins to disintegrate or burn, just as it happened to Zeus when his powers were being siphoned by Kronos. Notable Abilities Mostly gods like Poseidon, Ares, Zeus and Hades have demonstrated the ability to teleport instantly, although in the first film it is shown that they can all teleport at will when Zeus bids them to leave. When Hades teleports he leaves a smoke screen behind, while Zeus leaves remnants of lightning. Gods can also shapeshift into animals or creatures such as an eagle or the furies, as demonstrated by Zeus and Hades respectively. Ares and Zeus are shown to possess enough superhuman strength to create powerful shockwaves with their strikes, overpower humans, lift heavy weights, and withstand great attacks. Hades and Zues both showed powers of telekinesis when they fought against the Makhai, and Zeus was able to project a magical shield against Kronos' attack. Gods also have control over what they are god of. They can manipulate this, and use their energy to project it. For example, Zeus can use lightning, Hades is able to manipulate smoke and fire, Poseidon has control over water, and Ares has the ability to bend wars and battles into whichever way he wills. Out of all the Gods, Hades appeared to posses a wider range of abilities, possibly due to the fact that he was originally the strongest of the Gods. Apart from being able to morph into a ball of flame and a bunch of furies, as the God of the Underworld he possessed powers over life and death. Hades demonstrated the ability to create a swirling vortex which sucked in a crowd soldiers, leaving nothing but a pile of empty armour behind. He also caused a mortal woman to rapidly age until she died before him. Hades was also the only one able to fight Ares on equal terms in Wrath of the Titans. By the time of Wrath of the Titans, Zeus appears to be the weakest of the Gods, as he is almost effortlessly overpowered by Ares. Despite this however, he still seems to have a substantial amount of power left in him, enough to restore his father Kronos to full strength. Death It was initialy thought that gods could not die, but this was proven wrong when humans stopped praying, therefore the gods were weakened enough to be killed, such as Poseidon who was injured by the Makhai on the Underworld and died shortly after such battle, and Ares who was killed by Perseus. As explained by Hades, when humans die, their souls go somewhere else, but in regards to Gods, Hades states that there is just absence, meaning that when a god dies, his presence and therefore essence or soul become non-existence. When a god dies, it's whole body transforms into stone-like form and turns into glowing dust thereafter. History Clash of the Titans (2010) Prior to the events of the film, the Titanomachy happened, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades defeated the Titans using the Kraken, and in the aftermath of the battle, Hades was tricked by Zeus. Humans began a rebellion against the Gods, one of the most notable events of this rebellion was the destruction of the statue of Zeus. Hades laid waste againts the responsibles of the destruction of the statue. Mankind began to stop praying threatening the Gods. Zeus grew angry against this events and let Hades loose upon manking to punish them. Hades released the Kraken upon Zeus command, but the release of the Kraken was not only a threat to mankind but to Zeus and the rest of the Olympians. Hades betrayed Zeus just as Zeus did to him in the past. Hades planned to use the Kraken to destroy Argos and the Gods, but Perseus managed to slay the Kraken and saved Olympus and therefore Zeus. Zeus offered Perseus a place on Olympus but he refused the offer. Wrath of the Titans 10 years after the Kraken has been killed, the Gods have dwindled in number. Poseidon himself remarks that nearly all the Gods have disappeared. Those who remain are Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Ares. In an attempt to restore order, Zeus seeks to reconcile with Hades, but Hades refuses. The ensuing conflict results in Poseidon being mortally wounded and Zeus taken prisoner by Ares. Hades and Ares drain Zeus' powers into Kronos in order to help the Titan escape Tartarus. In return, Kronos agrees to spare them. When Zeus at last apologises to Hades for his actions, Hades decides to help set him free and engineers his escape. Near the end of Wrath of the Titans, Ares is killed in a confrontation with Perseus, while Zeus is wounded by Kronos. As of Wrath of the Titans, before dying, Zeus declared there will be no more sacrifices and no more Gods. His statement is true, as Hades, the only known god with visible whereabouts is now powerless. Gods Living Gods Hades (now mortal) Deceased Gods *Ares (killed by Perseus) *Hephaestus (killed by Ares as a mortal, so his spirit may enter the Underworld). *Poseidon (killed by the Makhai) *Zeus (killed by Kronos) *Apollo (possibly, seen imprisoned in Tartarus) *Athena (possibly, seen imprisoned in Tartarus) *Aphrodite (possibly, Hephaestus told that she was his wife meaning her dead status) *Artemis (possibly) Status Unknown *Aphrodite *Athena *Apollo *Artemis *Hermes *Demeter *Hestia *Hera Note: In Wrath of the Titans, Hephaestus said Aphrodite was his wife, wether this means she divorced him or died is unknown. Gallery Clash of the Titans (1981) Zeus.png|Zeus Poseidon.png|Poseidon Thetis.png|Thetis Hephaestus.png|Hephaestus Aphrodite.png|Aphrodite Athena.png|Athena Hera.png|Hera Clash of the Titans (2010) Clash_of_the_Titans_2010_-_Zeus.png|Zeus Thumb_Poseidon.png|Poseidon DecemberTrailer07.jpg|Hades Ares 2010.jpg|Ares Thumb Hephaestus.png|Hephaestus Thumb Apollo.jpg|Apollo Thumb Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite Thumb Artemis.jpg|Artemis Thumb Athena.jpg|Athena Thumb Hera.jpg|Hera Thumb Demeter.jpg|Demeter Thumb Hestia.jpg|Hestia Thumb Hermes.jpg|Hermes Wrath of the Titans (2012) Thumb_Zeus.jpg|Zeus Thumb Poseidon.jpg|Poseidon Thumb_Hades.jpg|Hades Thumb_Ares.jpg|Ares Thumb Hephaestus.jpg|Hephaestus Thumb_Apollo.png|Apollo Thumb_Athena.png|Athena Category:Gods & Prophets